


I can’t sleep (with out you)

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: Fluffy Hollerfield Oneshots [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute boys, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay, Harrison loves Tom, Hollerfield - Freeform, M/M, Sleepless nights, Tom loves Harrison, osterland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Tom can’t sleep can anyone do anything about it?WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: Fluffy Hollerfield Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I can’t sleep (with out you)

I can’t sleep (with out you) 

Yet another sleepless night. Tom woke at 2am sweating and shaking. He tried to get back to sleep, and like the past month he failed. Lately he hadn’t been sleeping very well at all, it was cold and yes he’d woken up sweating but it was because he was stressed. He knew why but he didn’t want to accept the last reason. 

The first reason was that he was waiting on a new job, and he didn’t find out whether he’d got it or not until next month. The second reason was that he kept telling himself “I need to sleep” and that was working him up even more. The last reason, Tom couldn’t or didn’t want to accept, apart of him was telling him “you’re in love” and another part was saying “there’s no time for that!” The thing was, Tom knew he could never settle and be happy with the person he was in love with, no matter how hard he tried. Not only that but that person would never feel the same way back. Tom was sure that person was straight as well, which didn’t help.

As Tom turned to the side and rubbed his eyes, he began thinking about how much his feelings had really changed for his best mate Harrison. His feelings had changed from “lets hang out” to “stay with me and don’t leave my side!”  
After fighting a losing battle with sleep, he gave in and opened his eyes. He shook his head, so his curls weren’t in his face and turned his phone and his AirPods on, deciding to drown his thoughts in music. He then found himself scrolling through fan accounts of his and Harrison’s. Harrison always looked and smiled so bright. It made Tom jealous sometimes, how he could easily look so endearing. 

The minutes ticked by painfully slow, and not soon enough it was time to get up. Tom had contemplated getting up and going for a run, but going at 2am didn’t seem like a good idea and he didn’t want to wake the others up. Tom put his phone down and changed into some joggers and a hoodie. Today didn’t seem like a very productive day, maybe he’d take Tessa for a walk and do some work on his script with Harry but that would be it. Today definitely seemed like a “lets binge watch mean girls” day! 

The brunette washed his face and tried not to look so tired but he couldn’t help it. He had dark bags under his eyes, and he was a bit wobbly on his feet. He was extremely sleep deprived but there was nothing he could do about it. Tom made his way into the living room to let Tessa out and make some breakfast. Usually Tom drank tea in the morning but today was definitely “black coffee” time. 

He sat down next to Harry, who turned and looked at him. 

“Damn! What happened to your eyes, they’ve got worse everyday!” Hary teased. 

“Uh! No matter what I do, I can’t seem to get a full nights sleep, I wake up 3 hours after I’ve fallen to sleep and then that’s it!” Tom grumbled. 

Harrison who had just recently entered the room, heard Tom’s grumbling. 

“Good morning to you too sunshine” Haz joked and Tom blushed. 

“Anyway, so for one it’s super cold in my room, because someone took the extra duvet - (He aimed that at Harry) - and I’m really stressed about that new job I auditioned for.” the Brunette huffed. 

“Tom! You’re like on a roll at the moment, and everyone wants you so of course you’ll get the part” Sam said as he came into the lounge, having overheard Tom. 

Obviously that wasn’t the only reason Tom was stressed and the twins new that. 

“It’s becoming a problem” Tom complained. 

“Maybe you need someone to sleep with you” Harrison suggested. 

Tom coughed all his food out in surprise and quickly excused himself to clean it up. 

The twins smirked at each other and Harrison seeing as he’d made Tom do that, blushed. 

“Have you tried sleeping with Tessa?” Harrison asked trying to make the situation less awkward. 

Tom nodded, trying to hide the amount of blush that was crawling up his cheeks. 

“Well it looks like all the lost sleep in really catching up on you” Harrison said aiming at Tom’s eyes. 

Tom sighed and ran his hand through his curls, it was barely even 8.30 in the morning and Harrison was right, he could barely keep his eyes open. The day seemed to go by painfully slow. By the time lunch came around, Tom was like the walking dead, except he still kept his eyes open just to stare at his best friend. 

Harry and Sam caught onto this and so, being the mischievous twins they were they told Tom to lie down in bed. Tom did lie down, except the twins took him to Harrison’s room. Tom was far too tired to argue and lay down anyway but no matter how much he tried he just couldn’t fall asleep. 

________

“Haz!!” Sam called. 

“Yea?” Came Harrison’s reply. 

“You might want to check your room” Sam said. 

Harrison groaned, what kind of joke were they pulling on him now. Instead when Haz walked into his room, he found Tom lying there. 

“U-u-mm?” Tom stuttered. “Oh shit! This is your room!” Tom exclaimed and groaned before going to get up.

“No no it’s fine stay” Harrison said moving to gently push Tom back down. 

“It’s no use anyway, I literally can’t sleep” Tom mumbled.

“Move over” Harrison ignored Tom’s comment. Tom moved over, clearly confused and when Harrison closed the door Tom was even more confused. 

“Please don’t try anything stupid Harrison because I’m so tire-“ Tom was cut off because Harrison moved and got under the covers with Tom. The brunette blushed so brightly anyone who looked at him could’ve been blinded. 

“Stop looking at me like that and close your eyes” Harrison joked. Tom did close his eyes, when he did he prayed that he would evaporate, he couldn’t lie with Harrison like this. Or maybe he could. Harrison moved closer to Tom and put an arm around him.

“Now go to sleep” Harrison whispered, his breath against Tom’s neck. 

Tom was too embarrassed to open his eyes, and after a while of Tom being lulled to sleep by Harrison’s soft breaths, Tom was asleep. 

Once again Tom woke up sweating and practically in tears and he didn’t even know why, but this time it was different. A familiar touch made Tom relax again. A hand snaked its way around Tom’s back, gently moving in a circular motion. It was comforting. Harrison moved his other hand into Tom’s hair, and went Tom was almost back to sleep again, Harrison stoped rubbing his back and instead he moved his hands through Toms hair, gently massaging his head. Tom was lulled back to sleep in no time at all and it was then that Harrison decided that Tom’s welfare was more important than his silly feelings. Harrison knew he was falling in love with Tom, it had just taken a while for him to fully figure things out. 

But now, all because Tom couldn’t sleep, Haz was here gently running his hands through Tom’s hair, and looking at how beautiful he looked when his eyelashes kissed his cheeks. Harrison was practically spooning the brunette now, not that he minded. Harrison smiled and felt his whole heart warm up when Tom nuzzled into Harrison’s chest. 

It was a feeling and a moment Harrison never wanted to end.  
This time the time went by fast for Tom and when he woke this time it was because it was almost time to eat dinner. Tom woke to see Harrison lying next to him. Haz still had his arms around Tom and Tom didn’t want to get up. He moved closer to Harrison who even though he was still asleep glad let him move into him. 

Harrison woke a while later and he smiled when he saw Tom. 

“Did you sleep ok?” Haz whispered. 

Tom nodded and smiled. 

“I should get up, I’m on dinner duty” haz noted as he pulled the covers back. 

“You’re right, I did need someone to sleep with” Tom claimed. 

“Well, you need to find someone then” Harrison said back. 

“Oh I already have” Tom replied. 

Harrison’s face turned slightly. 

“Who?” He asked cautiously. 

“I can’t believe you’re even asking that question Harrison” Tom replied, getting up and making the bed again. 

“Right, yes sorry I shouldn’t pry” Harrison said quickly. 

“Harrison, ever the oblivious one!” Tom tutted. “Do I need to spell it out for you, that’s literally the first time I’ve had a good sleep in like 2 months, how could you not realise that it’s you, not sleeping with you, but you in general, I don’t know what’s come over me, but my feelings for you have changed, I know we can never be together and you’re straight and” Tom was cut off. 

“Stop rambling, I’m not oblivious, I’m just careful, I never wanted to fully show my feelings for you because I know it can never work out, and maybe your oblivious thinking I’m straight, because I’m not! I’m in love with you Tom!” 

Tom didn’t move forward and start trying to have sex with him and cry about how he thought it would never work like every teenage romance. Instead he gently took Harrison’s hand in his own and stood up on his toes to gently press a kiss on Harrison’s lips. Harrison leaned down so Tom didn’t have to tiptoe and kissed him back, his hands moving to Tom’s cheeks. It was almost as though lightning shot between them as their lips touched together, a warm fire sparked inside both of them, a new feeling neither of them wanted to let go. When they broke apart they both gasped for air.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to kiss those perfect lips of yours” Tom said breathing hard. 

Harrison nodded in response before speaking “How is this going to work?” 

“Nothing really has to change Hazza, apart from a lot more kisses and cuddles, we were already best friends” Tom said. 

“Really? Can we make this work?” Harrison sounded like he didn’t want to get his hopes up but his excitement was definitely evident. 

“Of course Haz” Tom said gently. 

Tom moved forward to kiss Harrison again and Sam walked in right on cue. 

Both boys jumped back in surprise. 

“Did I ruin something?” Sam asked not so innocently.

“U-hh-h?” Tom stuttered. 

“Actually, yes Sam you did ruin something, so if you would kindly remove yourself from the presence and privacy of my room I would be happy” Harrison stated. Sam blushed and quickly got out. 

“Can I kiss you?” Tom asked.

“Hurry up before your neurotic brothers get back!” Harrison said and no less than a second later his lips were met with Tom’s. 

_____

Tom helped Harrison make dinner that evening which was quite strange considering Tom was usually quite the idiot when it came to doing jobs when it wasn’t “his turn.”  
The twins smirked for the umpteenth time when he saw Tom and Haz look at each other… again. The twins decided to wait until dinner to embarrass them. 

When dinner was served Harry started with the insults. 

“So are you two going to keep sleeping together now” 

“Harry!” Tom exclaimed. 

“No, no it’s alright Tommo, and for your information Harry would you like to have Mr Grumpy all day? ~ Tom playfully glared at Harrison with that comment ~ Or are you going to sleep with him? So yes, I think the answer to your question is yes.” 

That really shut Harry up. 

“Mmmm dinner is really good” Harry commented to ease the slight tension between him and everyone else. 

“Yea we saw you two basically eye fucking each other while you were making it” Sam added. 

This time Harrison didn’t have a sassy reaction, he just sat there acting like Haz. While Tom’s jaw dropped open and he blushed. 

They ate in silence after that and as soon as both Tom and Haz had finished they quickly got up and left Sam and Harry to avoid more embarrassment. 

_____

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Haz asked. 

“Sure, in my room, my TV is bigger” Tom said. Harrison nodded and went to his room to grab his other duvet. 

The two of them cuddled together while watching Pretty Woman, because who doesn’t love a good chick flick with your boyfriend. 

As soon as the movie was over Tom fell asleep, and Harrison happily invited him into his arms. Tom woke once that night and Harrison softly whispered things into his ear and rubbed is back. Tom knew then when he woke in the morning after a full 10 hours sleep that he probably wouldn’t ever be able to sleep like this without Harrison Osterfield by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my instagram @hollerfield_osterland  
> Be ware it's just pictures of Tom and Haz and how they are totally in a relationship!!


End file.
